


What Do You Do With A Drunken Agent? - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol makes strange bedfellows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Do With A Drunken Agent? - A Picture Story

**_A couple of innocent drinks after work..._ **  


**_...one not-so-innocent morning after._ **  


**_Nothing happened. No, nothing at all._ **  


**_Another round of drinks..._ **  


**_...another no-tell motel._ **  


**_Nope. Not a thing._ **  


**_Dare we?_ **  


**_We are much older and wiser. What could happen?_ **  


**_Uh..._ **  


**_...nothing but water from this day forward!_ **  
  



End file.
